Going To The Nether In Survival
The Nether is a difficult dimension to survive. There are lots of fire and lava, as well as dangerous mobs. Here is the guide to surviving in the nether in the Minecraft: PlayStation editions. Preparing to enter Before going to the Nether, make sure you have: Enchanted armor (Iron at minimum). An enchanted Diamond Sword. 128 Dirt 128 Cobblestone Obsidian and Flint and steel (You'll need this to relight your portal if it's destroyed) An Enchanted Iron or Diamond Pickaxe 128+ Steak (To top up your food bar) At least 10 Golden Apples or 5 Enchanted Golden Apples An Enchanted Bow 128+ Arrows A spare sword and bow Lead Fishing Rod Combat in the Nether Pigmen When you've entered the Nether, most likely you will start wondering what those Pig-like men all over the place are. Well, they're Zombie Pigmen, and they spawn in the Overworld when a Pig is struck by Lightning and in large groups in the Nether. Don't worry, though! They'll only attack you if you harm them. If you have accidentally hit a pigman, first you must back up so you aren't in their sword's range.Then, stack up with your Netherrack, Cobblestone, or Dirt and keep on shooting them with your arrows. Note that when you provoke them, ONLY the ones within a 28 block distance from you will be hostile. All other Pigmen will remain Neutral. Ghasts Ghasts are mobs which shoot firey and explosive fireballs at the player. To kill one, simply reel it towards you with a Fishing Rod or Lead. Blaze A Blaze is a mob which shoots fire at you. Fighting one can be tricky. Reel it towards you with a fishing rod ONCE ONLY, then kill it with snowballs or arrows, Not your sword. ''' Wither Skeleton Wither skeletons will attack you with their swords, Inflicting the Wither Effect on you until you die. Kill it with a Bow or Sword. Wither Boss The most powerful mob in Minecraft, to fight it you will have to: Go home and make some potions using the items you got from the mobs mentioned above. Here is a list of Potion recipes: Nether Wart+Water Bottle= Awkward Potion+ Ghast tear=Potion of Regeneration. Repair your sword on an Anvil. Take a milk bucket to stop the wither effect when needed. Take your most powerful weapons Repair your bow. Wear Enchanted Diamond or Iron armor ONLY. Summoning To summon the Wither, simply Place 4 soul sand blocks in a T shape and place Wither skeleton skulls on top of that. Defeating the Wither To kill The Wither Boss, run away from him when you summon him, because once he starts flashing blue, you know something bad will happen, and that something is he blows up, and still lives. When his health has gone low, he will use Wither Shield, which makes him fly only 1 block above the ground, but immune to projectiles! Now it's time to use Enchanted Golden Apples, take out a Sword, Sprint at him and '''HIT HIM ALL ONE CAN , UNTIL THEY DROP A NETHER STAR. Drops Mobs in the Nether will drop: Blaze: Blaze rod/Glowstone Dust Ghast: Ghast Tear/Gunpowder Pigman: Gold Nugget/Gold sword/Enchanted Gold Sword (Rarely)/Rotten Flesh/Armor (If equipped) Wither Skeleton: Stone Sword/Sword they have/Wither Skeleton Skulls/Charcoal/Bones Wither: Nether Star